Reveal Those Baby Blues
by Suitslover14
Summary: "At least this time he didn't have to call Charlie and Paige and Jakes, telling them that Mike had been stabbed and he had left him to chase after some nightmare in his past. At least this time Mike had a hell of a better chance of surviving. That is if he could just reveal those baby blues. " Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so I've recently started watching Graceland and wanted to try my hand at a fic. I'm still not sure how to write the characters so I'm sorry if they happen to be a little OOC at first. This is set sometime in season 2. I think It'll be around the beginning. But it's definitely when Mike is stressed and trying to connect the buses to the Cartel.**

"Man calm down. Okay?" Paul said, hands up in a surrendering position.

"I can't. I need this. If I fail…. my reputation will be tarnished. I'll forever be marked as an Agent who had beginner's luck." Mike said, a frown etched on his face.

He ran a hand through his short locks, cracking his knuckles before wiping the sweat off his brow. He had a fever and a cough, Mike knew this but he just couldn't stop. He would run his empty tank all the way until he broke down.

"Just... Can I convince you to take a break?" Briggs asked, sympathy the meaning behind his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but no." Mike answered sternly, twirling on his heel to head down the hall.

Mike's head spun and he sucked in a breath at the wave of vertigo. Gripping the railing Mike slammed his eyes shut, reflexively clenching and unclenching his fist. Mike felt his hearing go out in bits, his knees go out. Felt himself falling down, down, down.

Briggs shouted out, leaping out to grab the falling Agent's arm. His fingers grazed Mike's pale shoulder before he was yanked back by another hand.

"What the hell?" Briggs exploded, turning to face Johnny with a fistul of Brigg's loose grey t-shirt. Johnny took a step back, but kept his ground.

"I wasn't going to let you fall in some weird hope you could stop him."

Briggs grunted about to retort when he heard the thump. Both men forgot whatever spot they were in to sprint down the stairs. Johnny reached Mike's limp form first, he cupped the side of his head, watching the blood oozing from a wound on the front of Mike's forehead. Lifting up his eyelids, Johnny tested the reaction of his pupils trying to ignore the empty stare of his friend's ocean blue eyes. Paul was on the other side, his fingers pressed against Mike's neck feeling his pulse. His eyes trailed down Mike's body, stopping on his knee that was twisted too few degrees to the backward.

"Shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Johnny asked, taking his eyes off of his friend's ashen face. He winced at the knee, finally aware enough to pull out a phone and dial an ambulance.

"Mike. Mike. Can you hear me? Agent." Briggs shouted, lightly tapping his cheek. He swore under his breath at the lack of response.

Johnny supported Mike's neck as Briggs went to cutting away the fabric of his pant leg. Rolling up the cuff, Briggs saw the damage to it. It was out of socket, the worst dislocation Paul had seen in years. He knew that this kind of injury not only meant that the bone was out of place but ligaments had been torn. Surgery was going to put Mike out of the field for weeks.

Glancing at his watch it was if the minutes hadn't ever existed. That the half hour him and Johnny had been there was all just a mistake, a dream. It had been so long since Paul was pulling Mike out of his surveillance chair, pushing him into the hallway, insisting he take a break and ride the waves. He swallowed thickly, trying to disperse the guilt, lock it all away with a key that only his dreams could use.

The paramedics arrived, clicking a neck brace onto Mike, and securing a splint on the dislocated knee. Paul fought back nausea watching Mike being loaded into an ambulance for the second time since he'd met him. At least this time he didn't have to call Charlie and Paige and Jakes, telling them that Mike had been stabbed and he had left him to chase after some nightmare in his past. At least this time Mike had a hell of a better chance of surviving. That is if he could just reveal those baby blues.

"You can meet him at the hospital, okay?" The paramedic addressed the two male agents, patting Johnny on the shoulder before closing the doors to the vehicle and driving off.

"Start the car." Paul ordered Johnny, turning away to call his friends. Always the bearer of the bad news and never the good.

 **A/N So I hoped you liked this. I want to write another chapter of this and go into the other characters of Graceland but I want to know if I'll have an audience. So if you want to read more of this just leave a little review. Thanks again :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was frustrating for everyone. Mike was sick. He was sick of being stuck, of being in the hospital, of the nurses visits in the middle of the night and the light in his eyes and having to rate him pain on a scale. It was pain, pain was pain and it wasn't going to change. He dreamed longingly of the couch in front of the tv, how it felt when you sank in and it morphed into your body. A soft blanket tipped over his legs, a blonde head resting on his lap, watching the tv together. He wanted family, he wanted comfort. But he got visitors and General Hospital and the scratchy bed he was on. He was itching to break out which put strain on the other members of the team.

Briggs knocked on the door, waking Mike up from a nap. he had bags under his eyes and wrinkles in his forehead. His cast stuck out from under the thick black blanket and his hair was wild. He looked like a junkie. _It's your fault_ the whisper in his mind went. The whisper that had always been there. Telling him his mistakes. His faults, his downfalls. His guilt and his burdens to carry. Mike's pain was just another weight upon the boulder on his shoulders. He was wilting under it but there wasn't much to clear it. He was Paul Briggs, he was Odin Rossi, he was an Agent's killer. He was a liar and a cheat and he was so good but he wasn't pure, he was ruined. But that couldn't get in the way of him and his care and all he did for graceland. So he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"How're feeling?" He asked, his eyes darting around the room, anything to catch his eye other than the stitches above Mike's brow and the cast wrapped around his knee, a foot dangling out.

"Better." Mike answered, as always. He was always better, getting strength. He got better and better and more bored as the days went on.

Mike flickered his gaze to the window, shutting his eyes and imaging the sea salt wind on his face, the breeze moving his hair as if he was cruising down the highway. He sighed. This was his hell.

Briggs bobbed his head and opened the window, watching Mike close his eyes. he averted his own, swallowing thickly and dropping his book down on the bedside table. He shrugged off his jacket, fingering the small scars up and down his arms. He scratched the back of his head, meeting Mike's reopened eyes. He'd opened them three weeks ago, bold and wild with life.

"I need to tell you something," Miek spoke, clearing his throat and turning his head to peer at Briggs. He gathered up his courage and put on his 'DC voice', "I'm getting out of here. Tonight. You can help drive me home or I'll spend hours on crutches. But I just can't spend another day in here."

Briggs grunted, biting his lip and fingering his necklace as he thought. _Let him free Briggs, you put him in his virtual prison._ "Let me get a doctor," Briggs stated and disappeared, the seat where he'd been felt ghostly.

The door swung open and Mike stepped in, avoiding the pond he'd stepped in after a familiar feeling day with a familiar feeling reaction. His life was a bottle of Déjà vu. He spotted the heavenly couch, ditching the crutches to hop and worm his way through the room. Briggs had his arm in a vice grip, his knuckles white from clutching Mike.

"You know that you really do need the crutches right?" Paul questioned, counting the seconds in his head that Mike didn't fall and trying to push the memory of him toppling down the stairs out of his head.

Mike just laughed, continuing on his way, slow hops towards his goal.

"Mike!" Paige shouted, sprinting towards him. she hugged him, burying her face in his neck and breathing in. She frowned at the missing scent of _him_. Replaced by antiseptic. "You're back," there was a softness in her eyes.

Mike smiled, "I am."

 **There will be another chapter, mostly with Briggs dealing with his guilt and the rest of the crew making sure that Mike doesn't push himself. Thank you all for the feedback and reviews on the last chapter!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am back with another chapter just to show you that I have not fallen off the face of the earth! This is the last chapter of this fic and I hope you enjoy it!**

Briggs ignored the burning on the soles of his feet, treading through the sand, his necklace beating against his dark skin. He ran a hand through his hair. he just had to get out of the house, away from Mike. How could he not have stopped that? He saw that Mike was running on empty, he could've made him leave earlier. Before he was sick, before he was a breeze away from collapsing. He stumbled on the sand, landing on his back and just giving up, staring at the blue sky and the clouds passing over.

"Hey man," Johnny said, slipping off his sandals and plopping down next to Briggs.

"JT," Briggs nodded in his direction.

Johnny sighed, squinting against the harsh sun, "You're moping man, what's up?"

"I'm not moping," Briggs said, his voice cool.

Johnny scoffed, "Sure you aren't. If this is about Mi-"

Briggs interrupted, "Why would it be about Mike? He got hurt, he's getting better, end of story."

Johnny sent a side glance over to Briggs, watching him. His mouth was pressed into a thin life, his fingers fiddling with this necklace. He was stressed and Johnny knew it. Briggs would always take the problems of the team on his shoulders, he'd feel guilt that wasn't even connected to him. But if it was connected to him, well Paul was damned. Johnny knew how he ticked, knew that in his mind, his reasoning, it was his fault Mike ran himself ragged. His fault he fell down the stairs, his fault he didn't catch him. Johnny wouldn't stand for it.

"No dejes que el comportamiento de los demás destruir su paz interior," Briggs heard Johnny tell him before rolling up and strolling back to Graceland.

"Yeah, Johnny boy that's a motto I should live by," Briggs muttered before going back into Graceland, intent on working out the guilt that he shouldn't feel.

Briggs breaks the threshold of the house in enough time to catch Mike, wheedling his crutches in the fastest fashion he can manage, halfway across the room towards the door. His blue eyes shifting behind him and to the side, watching for anyone who cares enough to stop him.

"Mike!" He growled, startling the wobbly man and sending him careening off of his crutches. "Mike," Paul softened, grabbing the front of Mike's shirt and clutching the man to his chest. "God, Mike. Take it easy, we don't need you in the hospital again," he reprimanded, an edge back in his voice to show he was the boss and Mike would listen to him.

"I'm fine Briggs. Okay? Fine. I'm…" Mike huffed out a breath, running a hand through his short hair. "I need to get out of here. The case has gone cold and I need to get it hot again. Is a hot case even a thing? Anyway, please, Briggs this means everything to me. I need this. I need it so bad." Mike pleaded, glancing up with his puppy dog eyes begging.

Briggs was so close to giving in from that look on his face, Mike noticed. He opened his mouth to close the deal, instead getting cut off by Charlie.

"Michael! Get your ass back in your bed before I kick it!" Charlie stomped up to her roommates, grabbing the discarded crutches and shoving them back into Mike's hands. She nodded at Briggs before tugging on Mike's shirt. "You need to get better Mike before you go chasing waterfalls." She said softly, no doubt images of all his injuries flashing through her mind.

Mike nodded and followed, grimacing at the memory of his stab wound. He knew it was touch and go and he still felt bad about putting his team through that. Team, family, they were synonyms to him. He suddenly felt the urge to assure Charlie that he was okay and would always be okay. "Charlie…I'm okay really. It's gonna take a lot more than a cold and some stairs to take me out. Hey! I survived torture that has to count for something right?" He saw a tiny quirk of Charlie's lip and knew he succeeded.

When they reached his room the rest of the crew look close to panic, Paige and Johnny sniping at each other and Jakes sitting in the chair with a hint of concern on his usual bored expression. He cracked the door open, clicking his crutched loudly.

"Mike!" Paige unsuccessfully tried to hide her previous anxiety at the idea that she had lost her boyfriend. Her injured boyfriend.

"Thank you," Mike said turning to all of his graceland family, he really meant it. Meant it for Briggs and Paige and Charlie and the others who tried to keep him sane as his irritation went up with the digital clock's time. "Really, I appreciate it so much."

"You're welcome." The crew repeated back, Paige and Charlie closing in for a hug and Mike earning a few friendly shoulder pats from the guys.

He really did have the best team family.

 **That's it, I've finished my first Graceland fic. I really hope you enjoyed it through the chapters. I'd love it if you left a review. I might write another fic in the future? Who knows.**


End file.
